Another Maximum Cinderella Story
by Lifes worth living
Summary: max is an amazing singer and when they move in nextdoor to fang who also happens to sing amazing will sparks fly and make it love at first sight or will it be lost forever? if you are a Fax fan this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Maximum ride tho I wish I did**_

**CHAPTER 1: THE MOVE**

MAX'S POV

Hi I'm Maximum Ride I go bu Max am 16 years old. Me, My sister Ella,and My adopted sister Nudge. Ella's 16 years old too and Nudge is 14 so she is a freshman. Me and Ella are juniors. so we just moved from Nashville, Tennessee to Phoenix, Arizona. We moved here because moms best high school friend lives here and there was a house right next to their house for sale so we bought it. so we pulled up to the driveway and this house was huge it was a four-story with 3 balcony rooms and 2 master bed rooms with a pool. So when the car stopped I got and shot up the stairs Ella chasing after me. I made to the 2nd master bed room before Ella did.

So I got the 2nd master which had a personal path room and a balcony. so I went and got all my stuff and brought it up to my room. I had 4 guitars that I had I play guitar, piano, and i sing me and my sisters have a band it doesn't have a name yet though I'm the lead singer and in the songs I ether do guitar or piano, Ella plays lead guitarist, and Nudge plays drums. Mom let us set up our instruments in the basement because that's where we are going to practice so i set all my guitars in there except my classical acoustic I put that in my room. And all of our songs are made by me so they are completely I went to my room and un packed all my clothes and put on a bathing suit it was a black bikine with red polka dots on it, it was my only one it showed clevrege but I didnt care because no boys lived with us.

So i got in the pool and my mom said that the everhearts(her high school friednds family) where coming here to meet us an to swim. I said ok so i went under water and I was under a whille beacause when I came up I saw 4 kids looking at me 3 boys and one girl and my sisters. It did make me scream a little. OMG u amost gave me a heart attack I said then my sisters laughed and I tride to jump on them forgeting the 4 kids stareing at us ant laughing so i stopptedand said hi to the other people in the pool then my eye cought one that was still looking at me he had dark brown hair eyes olmost black so we where starong at echother and i heard a chough and i said oh ya Im Mximum but call me that and I will kill you so call me max and I'm the dark haired boy said his name was Fang and was 17 then ponted to the girl she was blond and had blue eyes he said her name was Angle and was 7 then he ponted to the boy that looked just like the girl and said his name was Gazzy and that they where twins then he ponted to a strawberry blond and said he was his friens Iggy and he was also 17.

So after we got out of the pool my sisters insested we show them the basement so we went down to the basement and play them a song. So we went down the stairs and I set my mic and my guitar my sisters set up there instrments and we asked the mom to play the violn and they started to paly give your heart a break amd I started to sing:

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close**_

_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong **_

_**Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours, if you want it We can take it, if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a breakYour heart a break**_

_**Oh, yeah yeah When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beat as one But you slip right out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run, whoa Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Cuz you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away Some things, you can't disguise**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache **_

_**So, let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break**_

_**Oh yeah,yeah The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

After I stoped singing Fang just keeped stareing at me smerking so I smile at him and he still stareing so I say what? Then he says hu.

**FANG'S POV**

The whole time Max was singing she was stareing at me and I was stareing back at her. She was singing like an angle. It was amazing my brother Gazzy and sister Angle asked if Max would sing another song and she said ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: i dont own maximum ride**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 THE FALL

MAX'S POV

so angle asked me to sing another song so i said ok and chose so in singing  
The Only Exemption cuz it relates to my life with my life with my dad and last time i sung this song  
i completely broke down let hope it doesnt happen this time so i start to sing

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. [x4]

You are the only exception. [x4]

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to

believing.

at that last note i burst into tears and run up to my room and i know someone is following and it's probably

one of my sisters

FANG'S POV

Max finished her song and burst into tears and ran out of the room and her sisters fell to there Nee's and started to cry to so i ran after max up to her room then i knocked on her door and went inside and sat beside her on her bed and asked her what was happen "that song i can relate to perfectly cuz it happened to me my dad left and i swhore i would never bleave in love then i met this guy last year and he broke my heart even mroe than my dad did and so i did this" she said showing me a scar on her arm"this is why we moved so we could get away from there and start a new life" she said crying even more so i huged he and held he tight and she

cryed into my shirt and when she finaly stopped crying and looked at me and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and i couldnt help it i kissed her and she kissed me back but shortly after i broke the kiss i looked her she looked at me and she kissed me at first i was shocked but of corse i kiss her back after we broke upart for air i say "So Max i guess the only question is will you make me your only exeption and i promise i wont break your heart so whatca say maxie be wanna be my girlfriend" Max looked at me and kisses me pulling apart says dose that awnser your question boyfriend" i say " oh yes it dose" and i kiss her and then she says " why dont we go back down there and i sing you a song

MAX'S POV

So we go back down stairs and i start singing call me maybe

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

when i sang that i ponted at fang

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**AN IMPOTANT**

Hey people I'm so sorry I haven'tupdated I'mhavering really big family problems and my computer won't come on so I'm stuck updating from my iPad anyways I will try to update soon no promises but hey you can home

I love you all thanks freading ans sorry again

Love Lizzy


	4. BREAKING NEWS

**Sorry agin I have not been updating I've been really busy **

**And I regret to let youknow I might not be finishing this story **

**Comment or Message me on what I should do should I keep writing **

**Or just give up the dream you diside **

** Sorry again and I love you all**

** Love lizzy **


End file.
